Servant of the- Pirate King?
by Ahnjuu
Summary: "Since your now part of my crew," when was that established? "What's your dream?" He grinned and bore holes into the 'queen'. "My...dream? Well, it's to see the world and if the Heavens permit it, see someone once again." His bright blue eyes had a determined yet amused glint in them, staring back evenly with the owlish eyes.
1. Prologue

**AN: Surprise surprise - 7 - it's eheh…** _ **another**_ **story. I swear. I'm only planning to publish the Wadanohara(witch ver) and another khr fic- 0u0 Promise. Oh wait, scratch that. I also have a megaman fic to worry about ._. Must think of name (0□0)] well, enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day, the day he would die for his lovely sun, his own twin sister.

Smiling to himself in his cell, he wondered how the kingdom would rebuild itself as? Whatever it may be, the Kingdom of Vibrant Blue will hopefully help this poor, poor Kingdom of Darkened Yellow.

Looking out from behind the bars of the window, he wondered and wondered. Imagining about all the new things the citizens may do, what kind of government that will be built, if he can actually fool anyone. No, he and his sister are the same in almost everyway. If his life can save his Sun's then so be it.

"Come along. It's almost time for your execution, _your majesty_." said the guard with spite as the 'queen' was roughly pushed out of the jail cell.

"Of course" He replied in a small voice, trying to match his twin's.

As they walked towards the execution stand, a familiar red mercenary intercepted them.

"I wish to speak to her." "Yes, of course, savior."

The guard left, and the 'queen' was starting to feel uneasy at the stare the mercenary was giving him.

"What do you wish to speak-"

"You...you're her servant aren't you."

Startled, the 'queen' quickly composed himself.

Smiling softly, in a soft whisper the mercenary almost didn't hear, "How did you figure it out…"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You just told me. But I had my suspicions, when I first confronted you the day of the attack. Your eyes… they are not quite the same as the queen's. Now tell me, where. Is . She."

"That is something I will and shall never reveal. I will keep that secret with me, everywhere, always." He smiled.

"... Go." She uttered, earning a surprised look.

"I said go." She swung her sword and the shackles fell off the boy's wrists.

"But this country needs to see the queen die- it's the only way to satisfy them!" He looked at the mercenary, confused at her decision.

"Then I will propose to put up a bounty for you. Just… just go. You don't deserve this. Even if I can only spare your life for a few days… be free for once." She clenched her fists.

"... Thank you."

Her eyes stared straight ahead as he walked past her before stopping.

"I shall take a boat, try to stall them for a bit."

"Alright. Goodbye, good sir."

"Goodbye."

The clicks of heels faded away and the red mercenary sighed, walking back to report that the queen has escaped and hopefully stall them for a bit.

* * *

"FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK!"

"THE QUEEN MUST BE PUBLICLY EXECUTED!"

The click of heels quickly turned the corner and walked towards a dingy.

"Huff, huff, they won't be able to...catch up to me.. at sea. Until they call upon the Marines." Climbing into the small boat, he quickly untied the rope connecting it from the port and sailed off, watching as the citizens rush towards the port.

The citizens cursing at him no doubt.

Spotting a robed figure, he smiled sadly as he saw the flash of blonde and as the country/island faded away the father and farther he got.

"If we see together once more… let's play together again and be the best of friends." He said, looking up at the sky and plopping down onto his butt as the fatigue from running started to kick in.

"OI! NAMI, I SEE A BOAT!"

Huh?

The 'queen' sat up and watched in surprise at the shout and the very ridiculous looking ship- is that a _hand_ _**stretching**_?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ah QuQ I'm so happy a guest reviewed and liked this. But sorry to say, Len-kun isn't going to be getting any devil fruit power. As much as I want to, I can't really think of a way to integrate Len finding or having a devil fruit. And for what I'm gonna do for Rin…You'll find out in future chapters ^ v ^**

* * *

He admits it. It _was_ him who screamed... a very, *cough* girly scream. But hey, that just enforced his supposed role as a girl easier.

All he remembered was a hand grabbing him and painfully crashing into something hard and wooden, if the grainy texture he felt was right.

Then, he was surrounded.

A tall blonde with a funny eyebrow kicked a guy with raven hair and a strawhat. Shouting something about not hurting such a cute girl.

All in all, he mused, they are a strange bunch. Seriously, they have a bipedal _tanuki_ of all things! Or was it a reindeer? Nah, it's surely a _tanuki_!

Do he said what was natural to do in his situation.

"Are you a _tanuki_ or a reindeer?" he said in his best Rin voice, pointedly staring at the raccoon, who was checking him over for any serious wounds.

"I'M A REINDEER!" The _tanuk-_ reindeer shouted.

"Oh."

"IS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU ASK WHEN SURROUNDED BY PIRATES-!...Oops." The orange-haired female shouted before quickly clamping her mouth with her hand.

". . ."

They all stared at each other in silence before he quickly hid behind the mast.

Confident that his voice can take on a natural girly tone, he glared at them.

"Pirates you say…" Then the one with a strange curly eyebrow started...dancing(?) towards him.

"AWWW! WHAT A CUTIE!" The male's arms waved around like _noodles_.

"Uhm…" Oh god what is he supposed to do?! He was facing pirates. _PIRATES_! This isn't what exactly what he had in mind for pirates though.

"Oi, kid. Who are you, you don't look like the common person. Are you a noble or something." The moss colored haired one asked, silently starting to unsheath one of his three- wait, _three_ swords?

"OI! Marimo, don't speak like that to such a beautiful, cute, young lady!" The curly eyebrow male sneered at the swordsman.

'Good. They see me as a girl.' He thought, still wary of them. That was until his stomach started growling.

His face grew redder by the second and he looked down, clinging to the mast tighter.

The strawhat teen snickered as the curly brow smiled and took out a cigarette.

"Looks like our little lady is hungry. Well, it's about time for some lunch anyway." He took out a lighter and lit his cigarette, walking towards what he assumes is the kitchen. The teen with the straw hat shouting 'Meat, Meat, Meat!' all the while snickering and wrapping an arm around the 'girl'.

"Eep! Y-your hand! It's s-s-s-STRETCHING!" He stared in bewilderment as the teen wrapped his arm around the 'girl's' waist several times.

"Shishishishi, that's because I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi! I'm a rubber man! Shishishi!" The teen grinned and Len subconsciously started to compare it to Rin's. The intensity, innocence, length… practically breaking it down. And before he knew it, he found himself on an ordinary wooden chair, facing an ordinary wooden table.

The smell of food lingered in the air, it's source coming from a large pot currently being stirred by the blonde in the suit.

In no time flat, (the head servant would be applauding on how fast the suit wearing man served the dish), "For you, mademoiselle."

He nodded in thanks, "Thank you…"

With elegance, he picked up the spoon and started eating the stew in reasonable bites. Unlike the straw hat boy, who was currently on his 5th bowl already.

"Hey, who are you anyway?"

"I am-"

A loud crash resounded throughout the ship outside, the long nosed man came running inside.

"It's the Marines!"

'So soon? I'm sure I've gotten far away from the island…' He clenched the spoon tightly, looking down at the delicious stew before him.

* * *

 **Rip, I'm so sorry for the short chapter XP School has started so I have officially started a kind of schedule. Servant of the Pirate King is still going to be random updates**

 **Hidden Agendas is going to be updated every two weeks or so**

 **Sadly, Hitman Daze is still on hiatus while I'm revising previous chapters**

 **Then my upcoming YGO(either Zexal or Arc-V) fic is going to be updated every two weeks when published**

 **Kingdom Hearts story will be published and updated once a month.**

 **Thank you for reading my stories**

 **m(^ _ ^)m**


End file.
